Viaje a Camelot
by BrujaBlanca88
Summary: Mientras están en El País de Nunca Jamás el grupo cae por un portal y se encuentra en Camelot donde Regina tiene fuertes conexiones. Cruce entre Once Upon A Time y Las Aventuras de Merlin. Establecido en la tercera temporada de Once Upon A Time y la segunda de Merlin.
1. Chapter 1

Viaje a Camelot

Resumen: Mientras están en El País de Nunca Jamás el grupo cae por un portal y se encuentra en Camelot donde Regina tiene fuertes conexiones. Cruce entre Once Upon A Time y Las Aventuras de Merlin.

Emma, Regina, Henry, Mary Margaret, David, Rumpelstilskin, Garfio y Neal estaban corriendo, huyendo de los niños perdidos cuando de repente se abre un portal y caen a través de él.

"¿Están bien?"- pregunta Emma mientras se levanta.

"Si:"- contesta David mientras ayuda a su esposa a levantarse. "¿Dónde estamos"?

"Creo que yo sé. Vengan síganme". Dijo Regina y todos la siguieron. Caminaron un poco, hasta que se encontraron con un grupo que iba de cacería.

"Alto. ¿Quiénes son ustedes y que hacen aquí?"- Pregunto el príncipe Arturo, luego mirándolos a todos reconoció a alguien.-"¿Regina?"- Pregunto, se bajó del caballo y la abrazo.-"No puede ser hace tanto que no nos vemos. ¿Cómo estás? Morgana estará feliz de verte."

"A mí también me da mucho gusto verte. ¿Cómo estás? Yo estoy bien y muy feliz de verte."

"¿Y quiénes son ellos?"- Pregunto Arturo al darse cuenta de que no estaban solos.

"Ellos son Emma, David, Mary Margaret, Neal, Killian, Rumplestilskin y mi hijo adoptivo Henry"

"Bueno permítanme darles la bienvenida a Camelot. Vengan los escoltaremos a la ciudad"- Dijo Arturo y llevo a Regina a su caballo. Al pasar junto a Emma Regina le susurro-"Les explicare a todo a todos luego hasta entonces no hagan preguntas y no usen magia."

Subió con Arturo a su caballo y todos se dirigieron a la ciudad.


	2. Chapter 2

_Escena retrospectiva_

 _Punto de vista de Vivian_

 _-"Yo te proclamo Lord de los molino".-Proclama el rey mientras ennoblecía a mi padre. Hoy es el día del casamiento de mi hermana Cora. Ahora vamos a tener una nueva y mejor vida gracias a mi hermana. Recorro el salón y hablo con unos nobles, cuando alguien se nos acerca y pide bailar conmigo._

 _-"Mi nombre es Gorlois. Soy el enviado del rey Uther de Camelot."_

 _-"Soy Vivian, la hermana de la novia."_

 _-"Pues me siento mal por el príncipe, se casa con la hermana menos bonita."- Dice y se ríe._

 _Es muy encantador y hablamos durante toda la noche, me habla de su tierra y su familia, era hijo único y muy unido a sus padres, que murieron hace un año._

 _Con el paso del tiempo busca cualquier excusa para venir al reino y verme, un día me pide permiso para cortejarme, al cabo de un año me pide matrimonio y al mes siguiente nos casamos. Ese fue el día más feliz de mi vid. Al día siguiente partimos hacia Camelot, donde el rey, el mejor amigo de mi esposo, me recibió muy calidamente. Estoy al comienzo de una nueva vida._

 _Fin de escena retrospectiva._


	3. Chapter 3

-"Querida Regina nos da gusto volver a verte después de tanto tiempo. ¿Quiénes son ellos?"- Pregunto el rey Uther.

-"Ellos son mi hijo adoptivo Henry, Emma, la madre biológica de Henry, Mary Margaret y su esposo David, Gold, Killian Jones y Neal, el hijo de Gold."-

De repente se escuchó la voz de alguien acercándose a la sala del trono que decía-"Arturo cual es la sorpresa de la que me hablaron."- Y las puertas se abrieron para dar paso a Morgana.

-"REGINA"-

-"MORGANA"-

Gritaron emocionadas y corrieron a abrazarse.

-"¿Cómo estás? Veo que te cortaste el pelo, ¿por qué? Te quedaba precioso el pelo largo y, ¿qué es esa ropa?"-

-"Es una historia complicada que te contare después."- Dijo Regina.

-"Bueno esta noche habrá una fiesta para darles la bienvenida y ya hable con un sirviente para que prepare habitaciones para tus compañeros, supongo que compartirás la habitación de Moraga, ¿no?"- Pregunto Uther.

-"Como siempre."- Dijo Regina.

-"Bueno."- Dijo Uther y salió de la habitación.

Una vez que todos estaban instalados se reunieron en la habitación de Emma y se pusieron a interrogar a Regina.

-"Bien, explícanos como es que conoces a estas personas." –Dijo Emma.

-"Morgana es mi prima, nuestras madres son hermanas."-

-"No sabía que Cora tuviera una hermana."- Dijo Gold."-

-"¿Por qué dijiste que no podemos usar magia?"- Pregunto Emma.

-"Después de la muerte de su esposa Igraine Uther prohibió la magia y cazo a cualquiera que tuviera magia o ayudara a alguien con ella, la Gran Purga lo llaman, si nos descubrieran nos quemarían por lo que nadie debe enterarse."- Explico Regina.


	4. Chapter 4

Esa noche en la fiesta ...

Todos estaban reunidos en el gran salón de conversación, escuchando la música cuando llega Regina y Morgana.

\- "Dios tenga piedad". - Susurro Arturo mientras pasaban.

Ellas estaban hablando con unos cortesanos, cuando nos acercamos a Arturo y León y les piden bailar. Arturo con Regina y León con Morgana.

\- "¿No te trae recuerdos, David? De todos esos bailes y fiestas que había en el Bosque Encantado" - Pregunto Mary Margaret.

\- "Si" - Respondió David.

\- "Vamos a bailar" - Dijo Mary Margaret, agarrando a David del brazo y arrastrándolo a la pista de baile, pero sin dejar de serlo en las danzas que hacían eran más complicadas que las que sabían.

Los hombres levantan a las mujeres y las hacían girar y no son deleite en todas sus expresiones.


	5. Chapter 5

Al día siguiente estaban todos los desayunos, y mientras Arturo, León, Morgana y Regina hablaban de lo que iban a hacer ese día.

\- "¿Qué les parece si vamos a cabalgar?" - Pregunta Arturo.

\- "Me parece bien. Si ustedes quieren pueden venir y hacer un paso para conocer a Camelot" - Les dijo Morgana al grupo.

Todos se miran y al final Nieves responde- "Nos encantaría".

\- "Perfecto. MERLIN." - Grita Arturo y Merlin se acercan a la mesa sorprendiendo al grupo que no espera que el gran hechicero Merlin fuera el servidor del futuro gran rey Arturo, y que nadie se dé cuenta de sus expresiones. - "Haz que nos preparen 11 caballos apenas terminemos de desayunar" - Merlin hizo una reverencia y se fue a hacer lo que le ordeno Arturo.

Al terminar de desayunar todos estaban en el patio enlistándose y Arturo le pregunto "Oigan, ¿Qué parece ser una carrera hasta el lago? Como las que siempre teníamos" -

\- "¿Estas de ánimo para perder?" - Le pregunto burlonamente Regina.

\- "Sigue soñando Regina. Esta vez te voy a ganar" - Le dijo Arturo.

\- "¿Qué sueña eres tú, y para demostrarles a todos los 15 segundos de ventaja?" - Dijo Regina.

\- "¿15 segundos? Eres muy generosa. Bueno veo que ya todos estamos montados así que todos menos tu saldremos en 1, 2, 3." - Dijo y todos los caballos salieron corriendo, ya estaban entrando en el bosque, cuando Regina los alcanzo y el supero a todos, al verla a todos, en especial Arturo, aumentaron la velocidad pero no nos sirvieron para nada más que Regina les gano llega al lago primero, con Morgana en segundo lugar y Arturo en el tercero.

\- "¿Qué decías Arturo? Porque parece que al final gane yo y sigo invicta." - Festejo Regina.

\- "Le dijo León a los demás, que en su mayoría ya están sorprendidos por la cantidad de victorias de Regina y el hecho de que fuera una campeona invicta, bueno, todos menos Mary Margaret que ya sabías que tan buena amazona era Regina.

\- "Bueno, ahora que estamos aquí ¿por qué no jugamos a las escondidas?" - Propuso Morgana .- "Pero les aviso a Regina ya mí no me van a encontrar. Atare este pañuelo verde a la rama de este árbol que es donde Algunos de nosotros contamos hasta 50 años y es donde todos tenemos que llegar sin nosotros no solo a nosotros mismos, sino que solo se puede considerar una manera segura de tocar el árbol. Puede esconderse con alguien si quiere, pero no hay grupos de más de 2 ", pregunte Morgana al tiempo que ataba su pañuelo verde a la rama del árbol.

\- "Yo me ofrezco, me dedico a buscar personas, así como estoy seguro que voy a encontrar a todos" - Dijo Emma y se acercó al árbol para empezar a contar .- "48, 49 y 50. Listos o no , allá voy "-. Empezó a caminar ya los 5 minutos Buscamos un rastro de huellas y un arbusto Encontré un rastro de Neal, que ayudamos a buscar, subimos a un árbol que buscaba a Nieves ya David, que también quisiéramos a ayudar a buscar, dieron la vuelta y fueron hacia el norte a los 5 km encontraron a León y 10 km después a Arturo, quienes también quisieron ayudarlos a buscar, cerca del lago encontraron a Killian y cuando volvieron a un árbol Henry, Gold, Morgana y Regina, al cabo de un rato volvieron un camelot.


	6. Chapter 6

El grupo ya había estado en Camelot por una semana, pero seguían sin saber como volver a Storybrook, sobre todo con las limitaciones que imponía la prohibición de la magia y durante ese tiempo vieron a una Regina que no conocían, la veían muy cálida y amble con las personas, nadie parecía tenerle miedo, de hecho parecía que tenían una buena opinión de ella y nadie sabía que ella era la Reina Malvada. Otra cos que notaron era lo unidos que estaban Arturo, León, Morgana y Regina, sobre todo las dos últimas, tan unidas que hasta compartían la habitación, y se sorprendieron por eso, ya que nunca habían visto a Regina ser así con nadie, ellos salían a montar juntos todos los días y ocasionalmente los invitaban.

Un día vieron a Arturo siendo seguido por Morgana Y regina y se acercaron para ver que pasaba.

-"Lo que pasa es que Arturo tomo un libro de Morgana sin pedírselo y no se lo quiere devolver"-. Explico Regina.

-"Ya les dije que yo no lo tengo" ó Arturo.

-"Artro si no nos lo dices vamos a gritar"-. Al ver que Arturo no respondía empezaron a contar. -"1..."-

-"Oh no. TODOS AL SUELO"-. Grito un sirviente y todos, menos el grupo, se agacharon y buscaron donde refugiarse.

-"...2,3. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"- Los gritos eran tan fuertes que todas las ventanas se rompieron y el grupo se termino agachando para no salir heridos.

-"YA LES DIJE QUE YO NO LO TENGO"-. Les dijo Arturo.

Cuando pararon de gritar, se acercaron a una de las ventanas rotas para ver a que altura estaban y como veían que estaban a una altura que las satisfacía tomaron una decisión y se acercaron a Arturo. -"Bueno si no nos lo dices después de escucharnos gritar, te arrojaremos por la ventana"-. Dijeron y acto seguido agarraron a Arturo y mientras caminaban a la ventana él les decía-"No, no, no. Esta bien, el libro esta debajo de mi cama. Por favor no me vuelvan a lanzar por la ventana"-.

-"¿Era tan difícil?"- Le dijeron las chicas, lo bajaron y se fueron a buscar el libro.

-"¿QUE FUE ESO?"- Pregunto Rumpelstilskin mientras David ayudaba a Arturo a levantarse.

-"¿A qué te referías con que no querías que te lanzaran por la ventana de nuevo?"- Pregunto Mary Margaret.

-"Eso fue algo que Morgana y Regina usaban como método de persuasión cuando no les respondes de inmediato y, con respecto a la segunda pregunta, he pasado semanas en cama por haber sido lanzado por una ventana o un balcón. Ahora debo irme a entrenar. ¿Alguno de ustedes quiere venir?"- Les pregunto Arturo queriendo ser amable. Henry, David, Killian y Neal decidieron ir y Emma, Mary Margaret y Gold decidieron ir a observar.

Al ver que Henry no estaba tan avanzado como él esperaba de alguien de su edad, Arturo se ofreció a ayudarlo a entrenar y así pasaron el resto de la tarde.

Al caer la noche, mientras estabn comiendo...

-"Arturo entiendo que estas feliz de que Regina esta de vuelta, yo también, pero hace tiempo que no vas a patrullar y no debes descuidar tus deberes"- Le decía Uther a Arturo.

Antes de que Arturo pudiera contestar, Regina propuso una solución al problema.

-"En realidad Morgana y yo estábamos hablando de que nos gustaría ir a visitar la tumba del tío Gorlois, así que nosotras podemos hacer los arreglos para ir mañana y Arturo puede ir a patrullar mañana"-.

-"Me parece bien. Que así sea."- Y el resto de la noche fue muy tranquila.


	7. Chapter 7

Al día siguiente mientras Arturo, León y Uther estaban de patrulla y Morgana y Regina fueron a visitar la tumba de Gorlois, el grupo decidió hablar con Merlín para ver si él podía ayudarlos a volver a casa.

-"¿Están seguros de pedirle ayuda a Merlín? ¿Y si lo estamos poniendo en peligro? ¿O él aún no sabe que tiene poderes? ¿Y si se niega a ayudarnos pensando que es mejor para el destino de Arturo o para salvarse el pellejo?"- Pregunto Mary Margaret.

-"Nos guste o no podría ser nuestra mejor oportunidad"-. Respondió Gold y fueron a buscar a Merlín.

Lo encontraron limpiando las habitaciones de Arturo.

-"Disculpa Merlín, necesitamos tu ayuda"-. Empezó Emma.

-"Claro, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos?"-

-"Veras, nosotros sabemos que… que tienes magia y queremos que con tu magia nos ayudes a volver a casa."-

-"Te confundiste de persona, yo no tengo magia, soy solo un joven, algo torpe, que sirve al príncipe Arturo. ¿Acaso quieres que me maten? En este reino la simple sospecha de asociación con un hechicero es suficiente para que te maten, así que te agradecería que nunca más menciones algo de esto. Ahora si me disculpan debo ir a ayudar a Gaius a recolectar hierbas"-. Dijo muy rápidamente y salió de la habitación dejando al grupo perplejo. Al llegar a las habitaciones de Gaius, después de asegurarse de que estaban solos le conto todo lo que paso en los aposentos de Arturo y le pidió su consejo.

-"¿Acaso ellos te vieron haciendo magia? ¿Merlín cuantas veces te he dicho que seas cuidadoso con tu magia?"- Le reprendió Gaius.

-"No mencionaron nada de haberme visto hacer magia y estoy seguro de que no me han visto, créame Gaius he sido muy cuidadoso. Ellos me pidieron que los ayudara a volver a casa. ¿Qué hago?"-.

-"Por el momento aléjate de ellos y mientras buscaremos como abrir un portal para que vuelvan a su hogar. Ahora vamos a buscar esas hierbas"-. Dijo y se fueron a hacer exactamente eso.


	8. Chapter 8

Esa noche Merlín fue a ver al Gran Dragón, para ver si él podía ayudarlo a encontrar una forma de enviar al grupo a casa.

-"Ellos son en realidad de una tierra llamada El Bosque Encantado, pero por una maldición fueron obligados a ir a una tierra sin magia. Tendrás que preguntarles a cuan de las dos quieren ir y te diré lo que tienes que hacer. Pero Merlín debes saber que quien los llevo a la tierra sin magia fue la prima de lady Morgana, Regina"-. Dijo el Gran Dragón.

Merlín asintió y se fue.

Al día siguiente...

Merlín vio a David y le pidió que se acercara discretamente.-"He averiguando como devolverlos a su hogar, pero primero necesito saber a donde quieren ir, si a El Bosque Encantado o a la tierra sin magia"-.

David escucho a Merlín y pensó que era una buena pregunta, sería una buena oportunidad para volver a El Bosque Encantado, pero sabía que era una decisión que tendrían que tomar todos juntos, por lo que fue a buscar al grupo y cuando estuvieron todos juntos les pregunto a donde querían volver.

-"Pensemos en nuestros amigos en Storybrook, si no volvemos se podrían preocupar, no sería justo para ellos. Yo digo que volvamos a Storybrook, para los que quieran volver a El Bosque Encantado, estoy segura de que ya habrá otra oportunidad"-. Dijo Emma y todos estuvieron de acuerdo con su lógica.

-"Bueno si esa es su decisión, la búsqueda de una forma de enviarlos de vuelta será más fácil. Solo les pido que recuerden no involucrarme, no quiero que me descubran y me maten"-. Dijo Merlín, todos le prometieron mantener su secreto y se fueron.


End file.
